Harry Potter et le rois des Atlantes
by armaneous
Summary: je suis nul pour faire des résumé. c'est la suite du tome 5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira. laissez des reviews merci. bonne lecture!


**Harry Potter et le roi des Atlantes**

**Chapitre 1**

Il faisait chaud en cette soirée de début Juillet. Toutes les belles petites maisons du tranquilles quartier de Privet Drive étaient abondamment aérées afin que la petite brise qui se levait en cette fin de journée vienne rafraîchir les visages et les corps emplis de lassitude des propriétaires.

Une seule personne ne semblait pas se soucier de la température. Les cheveux d'un noir de gais en bataille, de magnifique yeux vert émeraude et une drôle de cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, Harry Potter était allongé sur la pelouse jaunis par le soleil. Le jeune adolescent de bientôt 16 ans n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier d'ordinaire. En effet, il est un sorcier qui suit son apprentissage dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. En plus de cella, il est tristement mondialement connu pour avoir, à l'age de 1 an alors que ses parents se sont fait assassiner, survécue au sortilège de mort lancé par le sorcier le plus craint de l'époque Lord Voldemort.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était revenue de son école où l'année c'était terminer tragiquement par la mort de son parrain Sirius qu'il considérait comme son père d'adoption. Mais il avait arrêté de se reprocher sa mort remplaçant sa culpabilité par une profonde envi de vengeance à l'encontre de Bellatrix Lestrange et de son maître Voldemort. Il avait décidé qu'il devait s'entraîner afin que plus personne de son entourage ne meure tant qu'il tiendra sur ses deux jambes. Il avait donc repris son entraînement d'Occlumentie. Matière dans laquelle il se révéla doué du moment que le professeur Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Mais depuis quelques jours, un rêve le perturbait énormément. En effet, il revoyait sans cesse des flash, des personnes et des formule qui devaient dater de plusieurs siècles. C'est donc sur des pensées plus que tordues qui se leva pour aller profiter du couché de soleil dans le parc. En arpentent la rue, il remarqua que comme l'été précédant, son cousin Dudley et sa bande avaient encore pris pour cible le malheureux parc et il ne resté plus qu'une seule balançoire encore en état de supporter une personne dessus. Il y pris donc place et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il était tellement pris dans sa réflexion sur ces fameux rêves qui n'entendit pas que deux personnes approchaient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la lumière du lampadaire le plus proche que leurs hombres le firent revenir à la réalité. En levant la tête, il fit face à deux êtres que tout semblait opposer. Le premier était grand et élancé, les cheveux blond et longs, des yeux où reflétait une grande sagesse et un visage aux traits gracieux. Le second, lui, était petit et trapus. De larges épaule et des bras plus épais que les cuisses d'Harry. Des cheveux bouclé et une barbe hirsute lui cachant tout le bas du visage. Ils n'avaient qu'un unique point commun. Ils avaient tout les deux des runes étranges peintes en bleu de façon très étrange surtout que cette couleur brillaient.

Il les contempla encore un moment avant que le plus grand ne prenne la parole.

Bonjour Harry Potter, commença t'il, Je m'appelle Jonuas elfe en chef et intendant en charge du royaume Atlante. Mon compagnon s'appelle Grunely, maître Nain, et chef de son peuple. Forgeron en chef des Atlantes.

Bon… bonjour, articula Harry impressionné par les deux personnages puis se reprenant, il continua. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Cependant, j'aimerai savoir, si cela ne vous dérange pas, que venez-vous faire ici ? Et puis il me semblait que le royaume Atlante ou l'Atlantis avaient disparut il y a des sciècles.

Pour toute réponse, le nain fit apparaître un banc en pierre et si assis dessus vite imité par son compagnon.

Ne fais tu pas des rêves étranges depuis quelques temps ? demanda le nain d'une voix roque qui contrastait avec la voix apaisante de l'elfe.

Si je voix des scènes et des personnages qui ont dut vivre il y a plusieurs siècles. Ils ont aussi les mêmes peintures étrange partout sur le corps. Comme vous d'ailleurs.

En effet jeune humain ces scènes comme tu les appelles se sont déroulées il y a exactement 1255 ans. Toutes les personnes que tu vois sont des anciens membres de ta famille. Tout ceci et le début de ton héritage magique, commenta Jonuas.

Qu'est ce que l'héritage magique ?

L'héritage magique est le savoir qui se transmet de génération en génération lorsque la personne est prête. Tu est le plus jeune héritier jamais connu. Ton père ne l'a pas reçu tout comme les 39 dernières générations, répondit Grunely.

Et en quoi consiste cet héritage ?

Disons que tant que je ne rencontre pas l'héritier, il ne reçoit rien. Par la suite, lorsque je lui ai donné son héritage, il apprend très vite tout le savoir acquis depuis la création d'Atlantis ville mythique et gardienne de ses habitants, enchaîna patiemment le nain.

Vous voulez dire que je suis le rois d'un peuple dont je ne sais strictement rien et qui en plus est censé avoir disparut!

Je dirait que tu résume bien la situation. Tu es la personne sans doute la plus puissante que ton peuple n'est jamais porter. Et pourtant, en d'autre temps il était le peuple le plus influant de la planète, commenta l'elfe

Mais si il était si puissant que ça, pourquoi a t'il disparut ?

Bonne question, lorsque le dernier roi était en place, une guerre a éclaté et nous avons voulut rester neutre. Malheureusement pour ton ancêtre, tout le monde de la magie c'est retourné contre nous après que la guerre soit fini. Pour sauvegarder son peuple, il a fait fuir sa femme et son fils âgé de quelques mois en faisant promettre a sa femme de ne jamais dire la vérité à son fils avant que je vienne le voir. Après cela, il a lancé une incantation très complexe qui a fait croire à tout le monde de la magie que le peuple Atlante avait disparut. Mais la puissance requise par ce sort l'a tué. Plusieurs Atlantes ont essayaient de retrouver l'héritier en partant à travers le monde mais rien n'y fit et le peuple Atlante à vécu depuis en attendant le jour où leur rois reviendrai. Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Nous sommes venue vous chercher, mon roi, fini Jonuas en mettant un genou à terre vite imité par son collègue.

Vous voulez que je dirige le peuple Atlante ? mais si j'en suis incapable ! si cette responsabilité est trop lourde pour moi et que je cause votre perte !

Alors nous mourons à vos côtés, répondit simplement le nain.

Et pour la prophétie, je ne peux pas abandonner le monde magie à son sort !

Je pense que votre entraînement et l'éveil de vos connaissances dureront jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Après vous serez libre de diriger le peuple comme bon vous semblera et nous faire combattre si il le faut. Néant moins, jusque là il est de coutume que vous me demandiez mon aval avant de donner un ordre. Un peu comme si j'étais votre tuteur.

Je pense donc devoir vous suivre par contre il me faudrait mes affaires.

Nous vous les apporterons une fois en sécurité car très franchement je ne trouve pas cet endroit très bien sécurisé, coupa le nain en regardant tout autour de lui.

Comme vous voulez. Je vous fait confiance.

C'est un honneur pour nous votre majesté, enchaînèrent ils an pausant à nouveau un genou à terre.

Alors allons y, renchérit Harry après avoir digérer son nouveau titre.

C'est alors que le nain sortit une plaque de fer de sa poche et la présenta à son roi. Celui si n'hésita pas longtemps et saisi l'objet pour se sentir aspirer de l'intérieur. Il ne resta de leur passage qu'une balançoire se mouvant doucement alors que la légère brise avait cessé depuis quelques temps.


End file.
